After Mass
by Sneaky Scherzo
Summary: AU SSHP SLASH Severus Snape is a priest in a local village. Harry Potter stays after mass. Sinful love, joy, and guilt. Don't read if you aren't ready. I mean it.
1. Mass

**Chapter One**

**Mass**

It was only tuesday. Severus Snape dismissed and blessed the small group of people who attended mass. The villagers peacefully bid him farewell. Each said their own "thank you, Father Snape," and "goodbye, Father Snape," as they walked down the aisle laid with a red carpet. The priest nodded at them.

He watched as everyone headed out the arched wooden door. Everyone, save one boy. It was him again. The boy was sitting on the last row of the benches, holding his cap tightly in his hands. He looked at the priest with lips slightly parted, as if he were to speak. The priest wondered what he was doing there.

The priest was about to ask, when the boy stood up and left the holy building. The church echoed with his hasty footsteps, and the boy left the priest standing behind the altar with a hard on under his green vestment.

It was already nightfall, Severus Snape paced towards home on the lonely and narrow dirt path. His destination was the lone house on the hill from the outskirts of the village. The house was not very big and it was rather bare. Planted by the house, was a small apricot tree. It's fragile branches were swaying in the January wind.

Rubbing his arms for warmth, he arrived at the small brick walkway before his home. The priest checked his mailbox and found a small brown envelope. The edges were uneven and it looked like it was glued clumsily by hand. He placed the envelope into his pocket and entered the door into his cold house.

The priest set his things down on the table by the entrance. He fetched a tea kettle from the kitchen and walked to the living room to heat it over the fireplace. The man stood there and stared into the fire as he waited for the water to boil. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the firewood.

Remembering about the envelope, he took it out of his pocket and tore open the paper with prudence. Inside was a green clover leaf. The man thought of it as something childish, but he felt a warmth growing in his chest. He went to his desk and carefully put it away. The kettle screeched and a small jet of steam shot out of the spout. The man made himself some tea and had a light dinner consisting of fish and bread. He read by the fireplace until he was tired and fell asleep on the chair.

When the man awoke, he groggily walked to the bathroom and washed up. Then he made his way to church and prepared for mass.

At the start of mass, the priest noticed that the boy was here again. He felt slightly excited. The sacrament proceeded as usual. When the priest raised the chalice over his head, he glanced at the boy and found him looking back. Mass ended with the priest's dismissal and blessing.

Everyone had left. But there was still someone standing by the door. The boy had stayed behind.


	2. Issues On Faith

**Chapter Two**

**Issues On Faith**

The boy turned around and fastened the lock on the door. He held his cap in his hands as he walked towards Severus.

"May I help you?" The man felt his penis hardening as the boy stood in front of him.

The boy nodded and stepped up closer to Severus. Then he dropped his cap and reached for the buttons of his own trousers. The boy's uncolored lips were shut in a tight line. As soon as he undid his buttons, his hand reached underneath and began stroking. While the whole time, his eyes had never left the harsh gaze of the man.

"I know... I know how you look at me." The boy said, his cheeks beginning to grow flushed.

The man couldn't help himself but stare at the boy. His long fingers stroked the boy's crotch as he suppressed a sound from his throat. The boy looked down at the man's hand and moaned.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the arched wooden door. The boy looked startled and terrified as he quickly buttoned his trousers and sat down on a bench. The man straightened his vestment and walked towards the door. He cleared his throat.

"Who is it?"

A chirpy voice laughed cheerfully. "Oh dear, it's Molly Weasley. I left my purse inside."

The man unlocked the door and let her in. Mrs. Weasley thanked the priest and found the bench she was sitting at. She deliberately got on all fours and began looking under the benches.

"Ah, there it is." She got to her feet and patted her patched skirt. Mrs. Weasley thanked the priest again when she saw the boy.

"Oh dear, Harry, why are you still here?"

"Oh hello Mrs. Weasley..." Harry didn't look up.

"Ah, the boy and I... we were just, discussing some issues on faith and morals." Severus smiled.

"I see. Yes Harry, that is very important indeed. By the way, as Vernon been alright to Petunia lately? Last I heard, she had a bruise on her left arm!"

The boy lightly bit his lower lip. "My aunt and uncle are fine, thank you."

"That is good news Harry. Okay, I'll be going now. And thank you Father, for the kind help."

The man nodded as he watched her leave. Then he quietly closed the door.


	3. Harry Potter

**Chapter Three**

**Harry Potter**

"I think it is best if you leave for now... _Harry_." The father wiped his face.

The boy flinched. Then he stood up, picked up his cap, and headed down the red carpet. Before he walked out the door, he turned around.

"I will see you again, tomorrow night."

The man stood there with an indecipherable look on his face. He felt an uneasy feeling from the boy, heavy and stirring in the back of his mind. Every word the boy said haunted the man's thoughts.

The next day, the boy did not show up for mass. Only five of the villagers attended the sacrament. Thursdays were one of those days in the village when everyone seemed busier than usual. This small english village inhabited almost a hundred people, each playing their own role in this insignificant spot on the map.

Mass ended with the man's half hearted dismissal and blessing. He watched the small group of people leave. But Molly Weasley had stayed behind.

Mrs. Weasley had walked next to the priest when she motioned the other wife to go on without her.

"Father, may I have a word with you?"

For a moment the man froze, thinking she knew what happened yesterday. But the woman showed no blame on her face, just a soft and worried look only a mother would have.

The man nodded and gestured her to sit down. The woman looked around and pressed her voice down to nearly a whisper when she began to speak.

"It's about Harry, Harry Potter... He moved here awhile ago, into his uncle's house. The Dursley's, I hope you know them."

"Yes, I see them on sundays for the lord's worship." Severus wondered why she was talking so quietly.

"Yes, good. So anyhow, I heard that Harry moved in because his parents had just died. By the way, the boy's mother is Mrs. Dursley's sister."

The woman took out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her forehead.

"And lately that Vernon Dursley has been acting... rather violently. Petunia, his wife, stayed at our house last night. She was crying, saying Vernon had beat her and yelled at her. Thing is, Vernon never really seemed to like Petunia's family."

The man was silent and still, listening to the words of this mother of seven red haired children.

"Anyway, I was hoping he wouldn't do anything awful to Harry. The boy is only sixteen, that's Ron's age. Well, all I really wanted to say was, just watch out for Harry, for me, and Petunia." Then she smiled and left.

Severus waited, sitting his chair in front of the fireplace, fingering the green clover leaf in his hand. He was beginning to yawn when he heard a quiet knock on the door, sounding as if it wasn't meant to be heard. The man placed the clover leaf between the pages of the book on his lap, and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked to make sure the visitor was the boy.

"Harry."

The man opened the door and let him in. At once he was beginning to feel slightly worried and excited. The boy glanced out the door, looking nervous. The man read his thoughts.

"No one comes by my house. Especially not in this hour."

The boy relaxed slightly, his expression still tense. Then he closed the door quietly behind him. The man could feel his penis harden.

"So, Harry, why... are you here?" Severus wasn't very sure what he should say.

Harry looked back at him with a longing and fearful expression.

"Father..." The boy reached out his hand for the man's face. Severus noticed his hand was slightly trembling when the boy's fingers brushed against his cheeks. The guilt that was hiding in the back of his mind resurfaced.

"Don't... don't call me father."

The boy fell to his knees. Severus thought he saw tears on the boy's cheeks. But he couldn't see clearly, for the fireplace was too far away, and the pale moonlight from outside the window was too faint.

The boy slowly began to undo the man's pants.

"What... what are you doing?" The man gasped as the boy fingered the erection underneath his loose pants. Harry undid the belt and tugged his pants down a little.

"Please, don't..." The man said out of his surfacing guilt. The boy licked his penis, sucking lightly at the tip.

"But it feels so good, doesn't it?"


	4. Watching The Man

**Chapter Four**

**Watching The Man **

The man stopped the boy and pulled him to his feet. Then Severus pushed him against the door and kissed down his throat. The boy made a frightened sound. The man stepped away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Harry's face softened and shook his head.

"It's okay. Go on, I liked it." Then the boy carefully undid his own trousers, each movement small and heartaching. Watching the man, he began to stroke himself.

The man frowned as he looked at Harry with tenderness in his eyes. He then went in front of the boy and got to his knees. The man pushed his stroking hand away, and started licking his erection. The boy had a mixed look on his face of surprise and sorrow as he watched the man. Soon, Harry began moaning.

The boy's hand gripped tightly on the wooden door frame while his back leaned against the door. The man was still on his knees, with one hand on the boy's hips and the other holding the boy's erection, his thumb stroking the testes.

"Ah... ah..." The boy's grip on the door frame tightened one last time, then his head fell languidly to the side as his body slumped down to the floor.

"Father... you are very good." He smiled, sitting with his head relaxed against the wood of the door.

Hearing that, Severus felt himself going slightly pale while he was still on his knees. The boy leaned forward and kissed him.

"Goodbye father, I will see you soon."

The boy got to his feet and straightened his clothes. He was about to open the door when the man pushed one hand against it to block his way. Severus tilted the boy's chin with his free hand and kissed him. Then the man smiled bitterly.

"Don't call me father, call me anything but father."

"Severus then?" The boy's green eyes watched him with an understanding that puzzled him. The man realized his hand was still blocking the door. He pulled it away apologetically.

"How do you know... my name?"

"I asked my aunt who you were the first sunday mass I attended here."

Severus remembered the day he first saw Harry, he was sick with himself for feeling excited.

"Yes, I see. You can call me Severus. Just... don't call me father."

"May I leave now?"

"Yes Harry, go on." The man thought he should say something a little more. "And be careful."


	5. Past Twelve

**Chapter Five**

**Past Twelve**

It was Sunday. More than half of the people in the village gathered in the church. Each were settling down in their seats, men's greetings and women's gossip were heard. Severus looked and found Harry sitting at the last row of the benches along with the Dursleys. Petunia Dursley had a light yellowish purple bruise on her face as she sat next to Vernon Dursley. Their son, Dudley sat beside his father. The large boy's resemblance to his father was growing through age.

The father held out one hand for silence. Soon, every sound and word quieted itself. Then the chantings and prayers began.

Severus looked at Harry but quickly turned away for he feared others might have seen him. Then he realized everyone's heads were down as they prayed. He looked at the boy again and found him looking back. Harry smiled, then lowered his head and went back to praying.

Mass ended with the man's dismissal and blessing. As the people filed out the door, Severus saw Molly Weasley. The woman smiled at him and the man nodded back. Then his eyes caught Harry. The boy chose to be the last person in the line walking out the door, the man felt it was intended for him. Severus waited for the boy to turn around to say something to him, but he just walked out with the rest of the villagers. The man was left standing there feeling a little lost. Then he saw a crumpled piece of paper on the red carpet. He picked it up and smoothed it out. The paper was warm, the man thought the boy probably held it in his hands for a long time. The man soon felt himself growing excited, then he read the note.

_I will see you tonight, past twelve._

The flames in the fireplace were slowly dying. Severus got up from his chair and went to fetch some firewood from the stack outside the house. The months of January were very cold in this village, it snowed often, though not heavy. The man held the wood under his arms as he came back in his house. He checked the clock, it was already eleven-thirty. _The boy will be here soon_.

He added the wood into the fire. It didn't take very long for the flames to grow warm and great. As he sat in his chair, the man looked into the fire, and sighed. He was tired.

There was a knock on the wooden door. It was the boy, the man knew, for the knock was not very loud. He went and opened the door. The boy was at the door, every breath he exhaled coming out in white puffs.

"Severus..." The boy gave him a longing look as he went up to the man and hugged him. Harry then traced his finger down the man's stomach.

"Harry, Harry." He felt his cock stir, then he closed and locked the door. The boy soon walked with him to the fireplace.

"Severus, it's better here, it's warmer." The man nodded, though feeling a little ridiculous for Harry made him seem like the guest. The boy took him by the hand and they both sat down by the fire. The man leaned over and started kissing Harry's neck and jawline. The boy moaned out, then started undoing the man's trousers.

"Severus, it's my turn..."

The boy's words made the man draw in a sharp breath. Harry motioned Severus to sit on the chair. The man got to his feet and moved towards the chair, his trousers were down to his knees. After he sat down, Harry kneeled in front of him and moved his mouth to the man's penis. The boy undid his own pants with one hand are started stroking himself. Watching the his head moved up and down as the boy stroked himself, the man grew very aroused.

"Oh Harry, I...ah... ah..."

The boy's mouth was very warm and good. Severus reached his hand towards Harry's free hand and held it tenderly. Then the man felt something wet dripping onto the innersides of his thighs. He tilted the boy's head up with his other hand. Harry was crying.

"Harry, I'm sorry. You don't have to, you don't have to." The man caressed Harry's cheek lightly with his fingers.

"No Severus, I want to, let me." The boy held the man's hand to his lips and kissed it. Soon, his mouth went back the the man's penis.

"Ah... ah..." Severus was breathing faster, his hips arching off the chair. There was a stirring feeling, growing from his cock.

"Oh Harry, you are... wonderful... ah... hah... _Harry_..."

The boy pumped and stroked himself harder. Muffled moans were coming out of his mouth as he moved his head up and down over the man's penis.

With a groan, the man came. The boy pulled his mouth gently away while still stroking himself.

"Harry, stand up in front of me..." The boy complied with his hands still in his trousers. The man then pulled Harry's trousers down and lightly pushed his hands away. Severus then kissed and licked Harry's erection.

"Oh Severus..."

The man took the penis into his mouth and sucked.

"Ah... ah... _ah..."_

The boy threw his head back.

"Severus... Severus..."

With a shudder and a soft cry, the boy came. Then the boy fell to his knees and sunk his head into the the man's lap. Severus helped him get up and carried him to bed.

Harry smiled as he was being tucked quietly into the bare bedding. Then when Severus got in bed beside him, the boy cocked his head to rest against the man's shoulder. Severus murmured soft things to Harry as the boy slowly closed his eyes.


	6. The Broken Woman

**Chapter Six**

**The Broken Woman**

"_Where is that Harry Potter?" _Vernon Dursley bellowed as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Vernon, don't yell in front of Dudley." Petunia turned her head away from the man, her voice quiet and angry. Dudley looked at his parents, then whistled as he took his plate of breakfast with him to eat outside.

"Where is he... Petunia?" The large man tried to lower his voice, but it still shook from rage. His face was dark red.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him this morning."

"_Petunia! How am I supposed to run for the inspecting officer, if I had him running around_--"

"I'm sure he's out with the Weasley boys or something."

"Harry Potter is a _disgrace_! His family was foolish! James Potter writing those shameful, abnormal novels... and Lily, now that woman needs to know her place! Going to universities... who does she think she is?" The large man pointed a finger at Petunia, spitting as he spoke.

"Vernon... please..."

"You should be glad I married you so soon! Otherwise you would've ran off to London--"

"Stop it..."

"To send your petty art works and stories to publishing companies!"

"Don't, Vernon, don't..."

"And what? Ended poor on the streets or dead in a car--"

"_Stop_!" Petunia screamed

"_Like your ignorant sister_!"

Petunia stood up and slapped Vernon, then she stepped back shakily.

Severus made him and the boy some breakfast. Over the bread, sweet butter, and milk, the boy said Vernon Dursley has been very violent since he moved in. Then the boy showed the man his bruises. Though Severus didn't want him in the back in Vernon Dursley's house, he knew someone would be suspicious if he hadn't gone home.

"You didn't tell anybody about him hitting you?"

"He wants to run for one of the village officer positions... can't let anyone know or he would start beating me every chance he gets. He already hit my aunt." The boy's face was tired as he bit his lips softly.

"I heard."

The man smiled as he watched Harry spread the sweet butter over his bread thoroughly. Then Harry looked up and smiled back.

"The butter is very nice."

"Yes, Mrs. Finnigan made it herself. She left it at my doorsteps just a few days ago."

The two talked about people in the village, and how Harry's life was when he lived in the city.

Severus stood by the door as he watched the boy walk back to the village.

Harry saw Dudley sitting on the front steps, eating breakfast. Dudley made a motion of slitting his throat with his hand and then stuck his tongue out.

"Potter, they're fighting. Best if you don't go in there." Harry shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a bark of anger followed by a woman's cry.

"_How dare you hit me_!"

"_No Vernon_!"

There was a crash. Dudley's joking expression faded as dropped his breakfast and ran inside. Petunia was lying against the wall beside the fallen vase stand, chest heaving. Pieces of the broken vase had cut her arm. Vernon stood there, breathless, the blood drained away from his face. Dudley looked at his father with an angry hate in his eyes.

"What did you do with mum?"

"Dudley, I 'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Vernon's face twisted into something severely sorry, then raging humiliation as he saw Harry standing by the door, looking in.

"Harry! Come here and help me carry mum." Dudley yelled. The other boy walked in the door, avoiding eye contact with his uncle by keeping his head down. The two boys carried Petunia easily next door to the Weasley's house.

Harry knocked on the door while the larger boy supported his mother. Petunia winced when Dudley moved her arm. Ginny Weasley opened the door, then she covered her mouth in shock.

"Mum! _ Help_!"

Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron. She saw Petunia with an arm around her son's shoulder and Ginny holding her hand as the redhead guided them to the sofa.

"That Vernon... How... how could he do this to you?" Molly's voice was soft. The broken woman did not respond.

"Oh Petunia... Ginny, go get your father at the council chamber and ask him to get a doctor." Ginny nodded and ran outside. Petunia looked down with tears rolling down her cheeks. Molly held her hand tightly and comforted her. The rims of her eyes grew red as she watched Petunia crying in silence.

"Does it hurt anywhere especially? Do you think you might've broken something?" Petunia nodded and pointed at her left arm. Molly sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Wait here." She walked away and came back with a small water filled basin, and a medicine case. There was a linen cloth in the warm water. Mrs. Weasley gently wiped the blood off of Petunia's face. Then she applied bandages over the cuts on her right arm after cleaning them.

The twins came running down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning mum! Moring Gin-- oh..." Then they creeped back upstairs to tell Ron not to make a grand entrance like they did.

Dudley sat by his mother, his head in his hands as he tried to blink away the moisture in his eyes.

"I'm sorry mum, if only I was in the house..."

Then Petunia started sobbing. Molly lightly patted her back like she would to a child, then the sobbing woman leaned on Mrs. Weasley and cried harder.

"Dudley... it's, not, your fault." Hiccups prevented her from talking coherently.

"Now, now, stay for the week and rest here, Petunia, we'll get you a doctor." By now, Petunia couldn't make a single word from crying. Dudley walked out the door. Harry walked next to him.

"I'm sorry, Dudley."

"I don't know if I should leave my father. But... no one could take care of him." The large boy looked blank. Harry left him sitting there.


End file.
